


Silent Scream

by Pattyto35



Series: A través de mil mundos [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattyto35/pseuds/Pattyto35
Summary: Keith es diferente a todo lo que sus padres esperaban, un chico rebelde con problemas en la escuela, siendo humillado constantemente por Lotor y otros. Está harto, lo único que quiere es ser él, sin problemas sin ataduras. Tal cual es su novio Shiro, tal cual son sus amigos Lance y Allura. Está dando un grito silencioso y su familia no lo logra escuchar.Song Fic basado en la canción de Anna Blue.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: A través de mil mundos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602667
Kudos: 1





	Silent Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Para quienes no conozcan la canción es de Ana Blue:
> 
> https://youtu.be/cIlghWDd7RU

Un joven de cabellos negros se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, parecía tener una especie de pesadilla que lo hacía removerse y patalear. Gemía de dolor y se retorcía como si algo lo estuviese sujetando y él tratase de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas. 

Era algo normal, la misma pesadilla de todos los días. El terror mas grande que siempre se repetía. 

Keith Kogane siempre soñaba lo mismo, que estaba atado de pies y manos cual títere siendo manipulado por todos. Por más que luchaba no podía evitar ser movido al compás que marcaba aquella entidad perversa, a veces era su madre, otras era su padrastro. Incluso recuerda que una vez fue el propio Iverson quien tiraba de él como si de un muñeco se tratase. Lo obligaban a alejarse de sus amigos, a ser alguien que no era. 

Esta vez fue su madre la que orquestaba aquella obra, alejándolo de aquello que más ama. 

Por fin logró despertar, manteniendo sus ojos tan abiertos como era posible. Se sentó un momento en su cama y miró a la nada. 

Últimamente solo se quedaba así un buen rato. Reflexionaba cada aspecto de su vida y como todo se había ido al carajo. Desde que su madre se volvió a casar con aquel hombre adinerado de nombre Kolivan, su vida se había vuelto prácticamente un martirio, atado a reglas estúpidas y tomando esos insufribles cursos de violín, iba a una de las mejores academias de la zona donde era constantemente criticado y golpeado. 

Al cumplir los dieciséis se había revelado, simplemente comenzó a hacer todo lo que quería, se dejo crecer el cabello en un estilo Mullet, se tatuó un león mecánico en la espalda de color rojo y negro con tonos violetas, se perforó la ceja derecha y el labio inferior, así también como la oreja y su lengua. 

Su madre estaba devastada, su pequeño niño perfecto se había vuelto un rebelde. Culpaba a varias personas de aquella revelación, a sus amigos y a la pareja de su único hijo, incluso culpaba al inútil de su exmarido. Primero había conocido a esa chica gótica depresiva sin padres, una tal Allura que tenía el pelo teñido de blanco y con algunos mechones rosados. ¡Y el novio de esta!, Lance, un chico que estaba segura era un vago, sabia que él tenía una banda y que en realidad su mayor defecto es tener varias perforaciones en sus orejas, de no ser porque tiene novia, pensaría que es un maricón. 

Aunque eso es lo peor, podía aceptar esa etapa gótica de su hijo, su rebeldía y sus malos gustos. Total si dejaba de poner las perforaciones estas cerrarían y un tatuaje desaparece con láser. Eso se podía corregir, pero Keith había hecho algo peor. El chico resultó tener un novio, ella no es religiosa ni cree esas mierdas de que es una enfermedad, pero eso da de que hablar y quería que su hijo fuera prácticamente perfecto. 

¡Y su novio! Por el amor al cielo, ese chico era un delincuente, sin oficio ni beneficio. Takashi Shirogane viene de una familia pobre, un joven con todo el brazo derecho tatuado y varias perforaciones en todo su cuerpo, tenía el cabello corto con un mechón del flequillo pintado de blanco. Siempre vistiendo de negro y con esa enorme cicatriz en su cara, justo en el puente de su nariz. 

Tal vez Keith tenía a la peor madre, al peor padrastro; pero eso ni siquiera era la punta del iceberg.

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama dispuesto a prepararse para la escuela, dejando atrás aquella melodía en piano que a veces podía escuchar de la nada, una tonada que jamás ha escuchado mas que en su cabeza. 

🎵Estoy atrapado en tus expectativas  
Estás tratando de hacerme vivir tu sueño🎵

Abrió la llave de la regadera y dejo que el agua caliente lo cubriera por completo, pensando en aquella época en la que era feliz, en la que su familia no estaba rota. Su padre era un buen hombre, siempre lo pensó así. Tal vez fue por culpa de su madre que el hombre no quiso quedarse con ellos mas tiempo. 

Keith solo tenía nueve años cuando Texas se fue de la casa para no volver mas, y un año después, curiosamente su madre contrajo matrimonio con Kolivan, que prácticamente le dio su apellido. Su madre era de origen humilde, aquella boda hizo que todos en la alta sociedad pensaran que era una trepadora, una mujer que solo buscaba el dinero. Tal vez... no se equivoquen. 

🎵Pero te estoy causando mucha frustración  
Y solo quieres lo mejor para mí🎵

Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que los rumores acabaran, ahora tenían otro objeto de critica. Keith. 

Todos lo conocían por su apariencia terrible y su mal genio, un busca pleitos que no dudaban podía estar consumiendo alguna droga o que amenazaba a su familia para que le dieran dinero. Eran rumores estúpidos, pero la gente necesita una forma de entretenerse a costa de los demás. 

Cuando salió del baño se vistió con ropas oscuras; un pantalón negro, una camisa también negra con el estampado de alguna banda, su sudadera negra con gorro rojo, sus preciados guantes de cuero —los cuáles eran de su papá—, y un gorrito gris que cubriera sus greñas, no tenía ganas de peinarse.

🎵Querías que mostrara más intereses  
Para mantener siempre una gran sonrisa brillante🎵

Estaba listo para salir de casa, tomó su mochila y sus audífonos con su teléfono para empezar a escuchar música. Al bajar encontró a su madre gritando a Kolivan, de nuevo. Últimamente peleaban mucho, sabía que las discusiones eran en torno a él, a su futuro. Querían mandarlo a alguna escuela militar, mandarlo lejos de casa y deshacerse de él, pero seguían discutiendo sobre el qué diría la gente.

—Me largo— dijo el chico pasando por el comedor donde ellos discutían. Ni siquiera lo notaron. 

Se supone que hoy debía practicar con el violín, no es que odiara el instrumento, sino que él es en verdad pésimo tocando. 

🎵Sé ese pequeño príncipe perfecto azul.  
Pero no soy ese tipo de niño🎵

Ahora que se encontraba caminando a la escuela pensaba en todo, absolutamente todo. Deseaba terminar pronto la escuela, cumplir la mayoría de edad e irse a vivir a un departamento pequeño sin reglas. 

—Hey, ¿Por qué tan decaído?— preguntó una voz fuerte detrás suyo. Volteó de inmediato y sonrió, frente a él estaba Shiro, con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans gastados y sus botas negras de metalero. 

—Te ves tan guapo— soltó el menor y se lanzó a sus brazos, el más alto lo recibió con gusto y lo pegó a su cuerpo. 

—Vamos, te acompaño al instituto.

🎵Y esta tormenta se está levantando dentro de mí  
¿No sientes que todo nuestro mundo choca?  
Cada vez es más difícil respirar🎵

Llegaron a la entrada del instituto del menor, simplemente se despidieron con un dulce beso y cruzó el portal del lugar. Al instante fue recibido por los murmullos de sus compañeros, uno de ellos cruzó a su lado y lo hizo tropezar. 

Era una escuela de ricos después de todo, obviamente lo tratarían como lo peor que existe. 

🎵Duele profundamente🎵

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su salón y tomar su primer clase, todo estaba ocurriendo más o menos bien. Aunque en su mente estuviese agonizando lenta y dolorosamente. 

🎵Solo déjame ser  
quien soy  
Es lo que realmente necesitas entender  
Y espero tanto que el dolor desaparezca  
Y me está torturando  
Pero no puedo liberarme  
Así que lloro y lloro pero no lo saco  
El grito silencioso🎵

Llegaron las clases de violín, Keith fue regañado en varias ocasiones y recibió burlas de sus compañeros, algunos incluso llegaron a tirarle bolas de papel. El menor no aguantó más y se tiró contra uno de ellos, dejándole un ojo morado. 

—Kogane a la dirección.

🎵Dime por qué me estás presionando  
Y todos los días me haces daño🎵

Su madre llegó y comenzó a hablar con la profesora y la directora. Ya no podían con ese tipo de conducta inaceptable. Keith sería expulsado definitivamente. 

El menor esperaba afuera de la habitación donde explicaban su situación. Estaba dibujando en su cuaderno algo para calmar sus nervios que lo invadían cada vez más y más.   
Cuando la puerta se abrió y su madre salió hecha una furia, Keith supo que todo iba a empeorar.

—Keith, a casa. 

El menor se congeló, lo que menos quería era una paliza de su padrastro. Se quedó inmóvil y su madre detuvo la marcha para verlo.

—No— dijo el pelinegro y avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente con su madre:— ya quiero empezar a ser quien soy.

Su madre no estaba de humor, alzó la mano y abofeteó al joven tan fuerte que todos los que estaban pasando por ahí la miraron escandalizados. El menor tenía el rostro girado y sentía el ardor en su mejilla izquierda. Llevo su mano y tocó la zona afectada, veía a su madre perplejo y sintió las lágrimas acumularse. 

🎵Esa es la razón por la que me siento tan solo  
A pesar de que me sostienes en tus brazos  
Quiero ponerme en una caja de purpurina🎵

Salió corriendo por el pasillo escuchando a lo lejos el grito de su madre, ella sabía que había hecho mal. Ahora caía en cuenta de todo lo malo que había hecho a Keith. Pero ya era tarde. 

El menor salió por fin de la escuela y no se detuvo. Escuchó los gritos de sus amigos que estaban en el patio.  
Lance y Allura, preguntando que había pasado. 

🎵Pero solo estoy tratando de salir  
Y ahora te sientes tan amargado  
Porque te decepcioné🎵

Sabía dónde encontraría el alivio que estaba buscando. No se detuvo hasta llegar al parque, y justo en el centro donde hay una fuente que jamás funciona estaba él. Con su guitarra en mano tocando una dulce pieza lenta, el estuche de su guitarra estaba abierto y dentro ya tenía bastante dinero que las personas iban dejando. 

🎵Y esta tormenta se está levantando dentro de mí  
¿No sientes que todo nuestro mundo choca?🎵

Shiro alzó la vista y se sorprendió de ver ahí a su novio, llorando amargamente y temblando. Se levantó y dejó la guitarra a un lado, corrió para abrazar a su chico. 

🎵Cada vez es más difícil respirar  
Duele profundamente🎵

Por fin Keith se pudo desahogar en sus brazos, sentía aquel ardor en su pecho disminuir. Shiro no lo soltó.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo— decía el mayor cada que pasaba su mano por los cabellos negros del chico. 

🎵Solo déjame ser  
quien soy  
Es lo que realmente necesitas entender  
Y espero tanto que el dolor desaparezca  
Y me está torturando  
Pero no puedo liberarme  
Así que lloro y lloro pero no lo saco  
El grito silencioso🎵

—Hoy es un día de mierda— dijo Lance mientras cubría con su mano su rostro. Él y Allura habían llegado tras Keith y ahora los cuatro estaban en el parque acostados en el césped.

A Lance jamás le había gustado el sol y lo ponían irritable. Shiro comenzó a reír y Allura solo rodó los ojos. 

—Que se pudra el sol— volvió a soltar el moreno.

Keith con los ojos cerrados recordaba cada detalle de su vida. 

🎵¿No puedes ver cómo lloro por ayuda?🎵

Su padre ya no estaba con él.

🎵Porque deberías amarme solo por ser yo mismo.🎵

Las exigencias de su madre lo estaban ahogando. 

🎵Me ahogaré en un océano  
de dolor y emoción.🎵

No sentía el apoyo de su familia ni el calor de un hogar. 

🎵Si no me salvas de inmediato.🎵

La mano de Shiro tocó su propia mano y entrelazaron sus dedos. De pronto aquel dolor se disipó y él sonrió sinceramente a su pareja. El mayor se acercó y besó sus labios con cariño, pasando sus manos por las mejillas del menor. 

🎵Déjame ser  
Quién soy  
Necesito entender  
Y espero tanto que el dolor se vaya  
Y me está torturando  
Pero no puedo liberarme  
Así que lloro y lloro pero no lo saco  
El grito silencioso.🎵

Él no estaba sólo, tenía a sus amigos. Tenía las bromas y tonterías de Lance, los consejos de Allura y el amor incondicional de Shiro. Tal vez solo así podría enfrentar el futuro. Porque ¿A donde irían de ahí? 

🎵Mi grito silencioso🎵


End file.
